borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Heavy Gunner Com
I was just wondering if anyone has found a heavy gunner com, that increases FR above 55% I am assuming someone has because my still best Heavy gunner Com is a level 37 that has 70% mag increase as well as 55% FR increase, is the 60% FR a level 61 com, in my game i have been farming the farmory, the first mission, the chest do include level 58 items, and i figured i would find a lvl 58 com that was better than my level 37 com, but that has not been the case as of yet. xbox GT SinsterNobody 07:29, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The highest leveled class mod you will find is level 55 and I believe fire rate ends at 65. Take a look at the Class Mods article. ~ http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Class_Mods ~ Yoshi-TheOreo July 28, 2010 Fire Rate?! What do you want FR for? You want the HG's +42% Weapon Damage Bonus! -- MeMadeIt 13:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Memadeit is right if you put some skillpoints into metalstorm then after the first kill of any battle you will get an increase in F.R. and the extra damage boost would be better imo.Veggienater 21:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) MeMadeIt's right - up to a point IMO :) . The Damage bonus is definitely better than the increase in RoF, since you are getting something for nothing - extra damage for no more bullets expended. But if you can't find one with the extra damage, the increase in RoF is still very worthwhile as it increases the amount of damage you can do in a unit of time. The downside is that it's not something for nothing like the damage bonus: you pay for the extra damage over time by the extra bullets you expend, and the more frequent reloading. But I rarely found myself running out of MG bullets when playing Roland anyway if you've maxed out the ammo SDU, and if you've got some skill points in Assault and/or Overload mags are pretty huge anyway. On the OP's original question - you may need to do quite a few Farmory runs before you find a Level 55 660 Heavy Gunner Mod with either the RoF increase or the Damage increase. Most of the mods you find will probably not be 660's, and most of the 660's will be the plain vanilla, without the damage or RoF bonus (remember also that about a quarter of the chests are capped at Level 48, so that cuts your odds of finding a perfect HG Mod as well). Keep doing the run and you will find one eventually, but it could take quite some time - or it might be in your next run. Outbackyak 03:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sinister. I have a Heavy gunner mod with awesome stats. I am doing this from memory, but it has +80% Weapon Magazine Size, +3 Impact, +4 Overload, +3 Metal Storm, and +65% Weapon Fire Rate. I'm pretty sure this is the best it gets. If you want a copy, My GT is the same as my name. (Found it in the armory). Ps Level 61 COM's are modded. (55 is max) the mod i use is the best i have seen to date 650 heavy gunner (80% mag size, +4 impact, +3 overload, +3 metal storm and 42% weapon damage) has anyone managed to score better, this from 72 version of the big seafood buffet